Jean-Baptiste Odilon
Jean-Baptiste Odilon (born 1974), better known as JB or Odie, is a major character in the Clockwork series as well as The IT Files. Having joined Interpol around the same time as Lucienne Christophe and Cassandra Flick, he became close with the pair and was a founder of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. JB is an Assistant Director for the ITEA as well as a member of the two-person Team Beta. Biography JB was born in Toulouse, France. At the age of nine JB was orphaned, his parents killed in a plane crash. Due to the way his parents were killed JB developped a fear of flying, but decided the best way to come to terms with his biological parents' deaths was to take a job that required a lot of travel. After living in multiple foster homes around the Toulouse area JB graduated from high school and immediately moved to Lyons, hoping to at some point get a job with Interpol. Soon after making detective with the Lyons police force JB was finally accepted into Interpol on the recommendation of Raymond Bishop. JB was trained to join Interpol with Lucienne Christophe and Cassandra Flick, the three becoming good friends. The three occasionally worked together after becoming proper agents, though after a while JB went off to lead his own team while Lucienne and Cassandra partnered elsewhere. Years after first meeting her JB encountered Lucienne when she took over the investigation into the disappearing super-models, who were later revealed to be abducted by Paradise Foundation employees. JB surrendered his information to Lucienne and ended up leading a secondary team in the investigation, following alternate leads while Lucienne's team did the primary work. After the kidnappers were caught they were rescued from being transported to prison and, in the chaos, Cassandra was assumed dead. News of Cassandra's apparent demise hit JB hard, the agent having developped feelings for his co-worker. Months after the death JB was working with Lucienne as the leader of Team 1 of her task force. After some setbacks JB was made leader of an emergency response team, which left him late to arrive to many situations. Soon JB discovered Cassandra was still alive, working for Paradise due to a Type-7 Chip. Once reunited with the woman he loved JB tried to sit on his feelings, not wanting to confess them at the wrong time, but Cassandra did instead. During the last days of the fight against Paradise JB and Cassandra officially became a couple, though they kept it secret to avoid being split up for fraternization purposes. Once Paradise was taken down the pair were assigned an undercover mission in which they were required to pose as lovers, something they were excited to do. JB was among the founding members of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, even becoming an Assistant Director. JB and Cassandra, now free of Interpol regulations, came out as a couple and formed Team Beta. During the first few months of the ITEA's existence JB went so far as to propose to Cassandra, but she turned him down, though not wanting to break up. The duo proved invaluable during Ashley Tisdale's attack on the agency, being vital to keeping it from decending into utter chaos, though Colette Landry's secret interference did not help. After the incident Team Beta worked with Palmira Tiago to expose the underground business Club Mannequin, which was using Type-7 in their drinks. Due to Palmira's mistakes JB and Cassandra were nearly captured or worse but they managed shut down the club in the end. Relationships Romances * Cassandra Flick, girlfriend Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also co-worker * Hui Lan, also co-worker * Tasia Spiro, also co-worker * Marika Heino, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Ivan Popov, also co-worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also-coworker * Caesar Francisco, also co-worker * Dieter Bran, also co-worker * Travis Paddington, also-coworker * William Volt, also co-worker * Gitana Brook, also co-worker * Palmira Tiago, also co-worker * Jelena Hendraille, also co-worker * Suzanna Ortiz, also co-worker * Raymond Bishop Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * Palmira's Addiction * Barry's Vengeance Trivia * JB is physically portrayed by actor Edward Norton. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA